Samantha's,and Sparky's story Emergency Stories series Book 5
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the fifth book in my Emergency Stories Series. It is about Samantha a two year old child,and a German Shepard puppy named Sparky.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note I don't own the TV show Emergency,it it's characters all I own is the ideas that I made up to write this story.

Chapter 1: A fire at Samantha's house

One day there is a German Shepard puppy by the name of Sparky,and he is a friendly little puppy. Sparky lives in a nice house with his owners who own him.

One day while Sparky's owners are not at home a fire has started in their house. Sparky is so scared that he has run out of the doggie door from inside of the house to the outside where he can be safe.

A neighbor has seen the flames of the fire so they have called the fire department to come,and put out the fire. Sparky has left his favorite bone laying on the kitchen floor,plus a little girl is also trapped in the house.

Sparky doesn't think about his own life,but all he cares about is the little girl who is trapped in the house. Sparky runs back through the doggie door,and back into the house.

He has to stay low on the floor because the smoke from the flames are begining to burn his eyes,and make his throat sore to where he would cough.

Sparky doesn't care of whether he lives or dies all he cares about is Samantha the young girl who is trapped in her bedroom up on the second floor of the house.

Sparky begins to climb the stairs as the smoke begins to burn his eyes,and his throat. Sparky gets up to the second floor,and he perked his ears up so he can hear. He hears Samantha cry out for help,so he follows the cries for help into her bedroom.

Sparky finds her in the bedroom where she sleeps, and he licks her to tell her that everything will be okay. Sparky then grabs her by her sleeve,and he puts her sleeve into his mouth. Sparky is careful as he pulls the two year old child onto his back. Sparky carefully starts to go back downstairs so he can get the child to safety.

He doesn't care whether the smoke burns his eyes,and throat. Sparky stays low to the ground until he gets through the doggie door,and back outside with the two year old girl.

Sparky gets outside safely,and he gets Samantha out of harms way as well. He sits there and watches as his home goes up in flames. He no longer has a home,and neither does Samantha.

Their home is gone. Samantha's mom,and dad never return to find her,or Sparky the two friends are all alone,and all they have is each other. Sparky,and Samantha don't know what their lives will bring them,or where their lives will take them all they know is that they need each other,and that they need to stick together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sparky,and Samantha are rescued

A few minutes later Station 51 is called to the scene of the house fire. The intercom goes off at the fire station. L.A Dispatcher Alex exclaims through the intercom,"Station 51 Structure fire at 1224 W. Bethany Lane Cross Street Addams Lane. Timeout 11:32."

Captain Stanley answers the call.

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A Dispatcher Alex,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper. The door of the fire station goes up. Captain Stanley,Chet,Mike,and Marco get their turnout gear on,and they get into Engine 51. Johnny,and Roy get their turnout gear on,and they get into Rescue Squad 51.

Mike turns on the engine of the fire truck with the lights,and sirens going. Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. Both trucks drive out of Station 51,and they head to the scene of the fire. The door of the fire station closes behind Engine 51.

A few minutes later Engine 51,and Squad 51 arrive at the scene of the fire. Mike parks the fire truck,and Roy parks the squad truck. Both trucks park along the curb of the street. Engine 51 parks near the fire hydrant.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet get out of Engine 51. Roy,and Johnny get out of Squad 51. Captain Stanley has Chet,and Marco get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck. Mike then drives the fire truck forwards to straighten out the hoses.

Marco,and Chet then get the hoses connected to the fire hydrant. They get the water turned on,and they start to put out the fire. Mike stays by engine 51 to monitor the water pressure,and to run the pumps for the water.

Meanwhile,Roy,and Johnny get out the equipment that is needed,and they start the rescuing process. They find Samantha,and her puppy Sparky outside. They are both laying down in the grass barely even breathing.

Johnny,and Roy go to work right away. Not only are Samantha,and Sparky having trouble breathing due to smoke inhalation,but they are also both dealing with rib injuries due to physical abuse.

Samantha is laying on the grass on her back,and Sparky is right beside her laying on his back. Roy,and Johnny come over to their side,and Johnny begins to examine Samantha first,and then the puppy Sparky second.

Sparky has ashes,and smoke all over him. He even has some burn marks in his fur,and his eyes are burning. Captain Stanley gets a hose,and he washes the dog down as best as he possibly can. Sparky enjoys the bath,but he has to lay still. If Sparky moves to much then his ribs start to hurt.

Samantha is also looked at,and examined by Johnny. Roy calls into Rampart as Johnny begins to examine Samantha.

Roy exclaims into the Bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a two year old here the victim of a house fire she's having difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation,and some rib injuries."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 75/32,pulse is weak at 45,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 14. Her eyes are equal,and reactive she is awake. She's got some burns on her chest,arms,and legs."

"Start her on oxygen 25 liters per minute,start her on an IV with D5W,and lactated ringers,plus give her ten milligrams MS IV for pain,and transport immediately 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Roy hangs up the Bio phone,and Johnny starts Samantha on 25 liters per minute of oxygen,and he starts her on an IV with D5W with lactated ringers. Johnny gives Samantha 10 milligrams MS IV for pain,and he treats her minor burns.

A few minutes later an ambulance arrives,and Samantha is getting ready to be transported to the hospital. Sparky is placed into a box,and Captain Stanley prepares to take Sparky to a veterinarians office where he can be looked at for his injuries.

Sparky will get taken care of at the veterinarian hospital,and Samantha will also get taken care of at Rampart General Hospital.

Roy goes in the ambulance with Samantha to the hospital,and Johnny packs up the equipment that was being used,and he puts it back away in the squad truck. Johnny gets into the truck,and he drives the truck to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sparky,and Samantha both receive medical attention

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. Not long after that Johnny arrives at the hospital,and he parks the truck in its spot next to the ambulance. Johnny turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the rescue truck.

The back door of the ambulance opens up,and Roy gets out of the ambulance. He gets Samantha out of the ambulance. Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital with Samantha on the stretcher. Dr. Brackett is standing in the hallway waiting for the patient to come in. Roy,and Johnny come into the hospital with the patient.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Johnny,and Roy take the child into treatment room #1."

Johnny,and Roy both respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,and Roy take Samantha into treatment room #1,and Dr. Brackett goes into treatment room #1 so he can begin to examine the patient.

Johnny exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Do you need us anymore Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"No Johnny I don't."

Johnny and Roy exit the treatment room,and they go back out to the lobby of the hospital. Roy needs to get some supplies that they need before they can leave the hospital. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to either Johnny,or Roy because he has some questions for them.

Dr. Brackett exits the treatment room,and he goes out into the lobby of the hospital he sees Johnny standing at the nurses desk,and Dr. Brackett goes over to talk to Johnny.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny can I talk to you for a minute?"

Johnny responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Sure what's up Doc? Roy is getting some supplies that we need,so I have a few minutes to talk."

"Where are Samantha's parents at?"

"We don't know Doc when we got to the house that we were called to they weren't there,and no one has seen them since. They just left,and haven't returned."

"Where did they go?"

"We don't know that either Doc. Samantha was all alone hurting,and in the middle of the yard outside. It's a good thing that she wasn't in the house because there were some pretty big explosions."

"How did she get outside?" "Her dog Sparky was laying on the ground outside as well maybe he got her to safety."

"Ok,thanks Johnny."

"What is going to happen to Samantha?"

"She is going to get medical treatment first then we will have to find a foster home for her somewhere."

"Ok,Doc well I have to get going back to the fire station keep me posted Doc."

"Oh I will."

"Thanks,Doc."

"You're welcome."

Roy comes back to the nurses desk with the supplies that him,and Johnny need. Roy signs a releasal form for the supplies. Johnny,and Roy exit the hospital,and they go back outside. Johnny gets into the squad truck while Roy puts the supplies back away in the truck. Roy gets back into the truck,and he turns on the engine of Rescue Squad 51.

Johnny exclaims into the radio,"L.A Squad 51 returning to quarters."

L.A. responds back to Johnny,"10-4,Squad 51."

Roy drives the squad truck out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to Station 51.

Meanwhile,Captain Stanley takes Sparky to the veterinarian clinic where he can be looked after by a veterinarian. Sparky then has to stay overnight at the clinic for observation,and treatment for his injuries.

He is put into a cage with comfortable bedding after he receives medical treatment. Sparky falls asleep for the night in his cage at the vets office. Samantha gets some rest at the hospital.

Johnny,and Roy arrive back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the truck into the fire station,and he parks the truck in its spot next to the fire truck in the fire station.

Engine 51 is already back at the fire station,and it is parked in its spot. Roy turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the squad truck,and they take their turnout equipment off.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet are already back at the fire station. They have already taken off their turnout equipment,and they are sitting down in the rec room.

The engine of the fire truck has been turned off. Johnny,and Roy go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the other couch out in the rec room,and they join the others for a coffee break.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy have a talk

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy are back at Station 51,and they are out in the rec room sitting down on the couch. Captain Stanley stands up,and he would like to talk to Johnny,and Roy.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Johnny,and Roy I would like to talk to you both its important."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Captain."

"Let's go into my office so we can talk."

"Ok,Captain."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy all three get up off of the couch in the rec room,and they walk into Captain Stanley's office.

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy walk into Captain Stanley's office. Roy closes the door behind them as they walk into Captain Stanley's Stanley,Johnny,and Roy sit down in chairs in Captain Stanley's office.

"What's up Cap?"

"What did you want to talk to us about?"

"I've been thinking I'd like to have a fire Rescue dog for Station 51. I'd like to adopt Sparky the German Shepard as our fire Rescue dog."

"Cap that's a great idea."

"Yes it is Cap."

"Ok,boys thank you I appriciate your support."

"You're welcome Cap."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy get up from their chairs,and they get ready to leave Captain Stanley's office. Roy goes to the door,and he opens up the door to Captain Stanley's office. Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley exit Captain Stanley's office,and they go out into the rec room.

They sit back down on the couch in the rec room. Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy get up from the couch,and they go out into the kitchen. They each pour themselves a cup of coffee to drink. Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy sit down at the table in the kitchen,and they talk as they drink their coffee.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,and Captain Stanley,"I'd like to put Samantha the two year old under my foster care. Once she is out of the hospital I'd like for her to live with us here at the fire station."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"I'm okay with that Johnny."

"You have to do what you have to do for that child Johnny,and if it means putting her under your care Johnny then I'd say do it."

"Ok,thanks for your support the both of you."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley finish drinking their coffee,and they get up from the table. They put their empty coffee cups in the sink. Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy go back out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couch where they were sitting before.


End file.
